


Bear Necessities

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes impatience can be a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear Necessities

**Author's Note:**

> This story is direct sequel to "Unexpected Gifts" and still follows the same universe as "force Transcending"

Pairing: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan

Catagory: PWP, Qui/Obi

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: None

Spoilers: Not really. Post TPM but I'm a card carrying member of the Council of Denial.

Summary: Sometimes impatience can be a good thing.

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his  
world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money  
is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only.

Author's notes: This story is direct sequel to "Unexpected Gifts" and still follows the same universe,br />  
as "Force Transcending" although it does stand alone. This piece previewed during the "Bedtime  
Stories Party" at Connexions so for those who attended it will be familair. As always, massive  
Qui-Gon hugs to my marvelous beta/editor, Monalee. Without her constant support I would never get  
anything written. As always, I can't resist making a few final tweaks, so all mistakes are mine.  
Hope you enjoy the story.

Feedback: Please, it's the only way I knows what works. Onlist or off at kiowkqgj@yahoo.com

  
***********

The door had barely slid closed behind Qui-Gon when an annoyed voice called out, "It's about flipping  
time. Where in the Sith hells have you been?"

"Good evening to you too, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said with a smile.

Obi-Wan stalked forward until he was toe to toe with his lover. "Forget good evening. I have been  
waiting here for over two hours. Where were you?"

"I spent most of the afternoon with the Council as you are well aware," Qui-Gon replied, trying to  
hide his smile. "As I was leaving the chamber first Mace, then Adi, then Plo wanted my input on a  
number of issues that arose while I was on Babali."

"I got back as soon as I could. Did we have specific plans for tonight that I forgot about?" Qui-Gon  
asked, his eyes roaming over his lover's half naked body.

"Not plans exactly but I thought it would be nice if we could spend some time" Obi-Wan allowed the  
sentence to trail off as his hands moved to his lover's belt. "Doesn't matter. You're back now."

Qui-Gon grabbed the wandering hands and said, "Slow down. Where's Anakin?"

Twisting to free his hands, Obi-Wan went back to unbuckling the belt as he replied, "He's spending  
the night at Toq's."

"So there's no need to rush. We have all night," the older man countered.

"And I plan to use every minute of it. Now come," Obi-Wan ordered as he tossed the belt on the  
chair.

"Any chance I could get a shower?" Qui-Gon chuckled as he allowed himself to be pulled to the  
bedroom.

Obi-Wan turned as soon as they made it through the doorway and nuzzled his face into his lover's  
armpit. "You don't need a shower," he declared after inhaling deeply. He ran his tongue along the  
strip of skin exposed by the vee of Qui-Gon's tunics and added, "Though I could give you a tongue  
bath."

"And something to eat?" Qui-Gon added, a surge of lust washing over him from his lover's suggestion.

"Oh don't worry, I'll feed you," the younger man drawled as he dropped to his knees and nestled his  
face into Qui-Gon's groin. "We could start with sharing protein if you're that hungry."

Fighting the urge to just toss Obi-Wan onto the bed, he pulled the younger man to his feet and said,  
"I know that we havent had any time alone since you got back but" The rest of Qui-Gon's words were  
swallowed when his mouth was taken in a demanding kiss.

When Obi-Wan pulled back he growled, "Except for our one night together on Agamar, we have been apart  
for almost four tens on separate missions and we have done nothing more than share a bed in exhausted  
sleep in the three days we have been back in Temple. Do you want to know what I have been doing in  
the time I have been waiting for you to get home tonight? I have been imagining everything that I  
have missed for all that time. The feel of your lips and hands on my mouth and skin, the heat of  
your mouth surrounding my cock, the thickness of your cock inside my body."

His arousal surging at those suggestive words, Qui-Gon pulled the younger man into his arms and  
kissed him deeply. When they broke for air, he said, "I have missed you as well, my own. I have  
missed your smile, your laugh, your taste, the feel of you in my arms, the weight of your body atop  
mine and the sound of your cry when you come."

Obi-Wan's hands moved back to Qui-Gon's tunics and in seconds he had stripped them off. He wrapped  
his arms around the broad chest and buried his face against his neck. "I have missed you so much,"  
he whispered. "I have been aching for you. While I waited for you tonight, I even considered  
reenacting some of the things you told me you did with my gift after I left for Garqi." A touch of  
the Force brought the gift in question into his hand. He took a step back, placed the fluffy bear  
against his arm where is rested on Qui-Gon's chest and chuckled wryly. "Couldn't do it though. It  
would have been like having sex with my little brother. Maybe I should have ordered a 'Jinny' for  
myself when I had 'Benny' made for you."

"Then I shall have to add a 'Jinny' to the traditional rock for your next naming day," Qui-Gon  
remarked with a fond smile at the item caught between them. "Though we had best make sure we find a  
den for them away from the prying eyes of the cleaning staff and padawans. We bear the brunt of  
enough suggestive gossip without news of our plushie fetish circulating."

"It's not my fault that Master Jocasta found us researching Kalarbari bondage methods in the Library  
archives?" Obi-Wan said indignantly. Catching his Master's expression, he rephrased his comment.  
"Well, maybe it is, but the temptation was too great. You looked so sexy trussed to the chair in the  
traditional Kalarbari courtship binding."

Qui-Gon couldn't stifle the laugh the memory evoked as he tightened his arms around Obi-Wan. Crushing  
Benny between them, he stopped the conversation by kissing his lover breathless. Pulling back, he  
regarded him seriously and asked, "And what can I do to alleviate your ache? What is it you want  
most, my Obi-Wan?"

"You," Obi-Wan replied fervently, "In every variation our bodies will allow us in one night."

"I think you have too high an opinion of this old man's stamina, my own," Qui-Gon laughed. "But I  
will do my best to give you what you need." He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his lover's  
leggings as he leaned in for another quick kiss. "Any preference where we start?"

All this talk had increased his arousal and Obi-Wan rocked his pelvis against Qui-Gon's as he  
initiated a deep kiss. Thrusting his tongue into that warm cavern, his cock throbbed at the memory  
of being incased in the wet heat. When he broke the kiss, he pleaded huskily, "I have dreamt of the  
feel of your mouth surrounding me. Would you suck me?"

With pleasure, Qui-Gon replied as he pressed Obi-Wan roughly against the wall. With a flick of his  
wrist, he pulled Obi-Wans leggings down then dropped to his knees in front of him.

Quick reflexes allowed Obi-Wan to catch Benny as he slipped from between them. Holding the bear in  
his hands, he sucked in a breath as Qui-Gon swallowed him without another word. The vision of his  
Master kneeling before him still dressed in his boots and leggings was such an erotic sight that he  
fought to keep from coming from just the view.

Qui-Gon placed his hands on Obi-Wan's hips, holding his lover steady as he pleasured him. Obi-Wan's  
ragged breathing and throaty moans filled the air and he dedicated himself to making sure those  
sounds continued. Tightening his grasp on his lover's hips to help him remain upright, he sucked and  
licked the column of flesh in his mouth with relish. He enjoyed having the opportunity to focus  
totally on Obi-Wan's pleasure and found it very arousing.

Leaning heavily against the wall with his pants pooled at his ankles, Obi-Wan lost himself in the  
pleasure of being surrounded by the familiar wet heat, the feeling of Qui-Gons tongue running along  
his length, the mouth holding him alternating between gentle and strong suction. Strands of hair  
teasing over his thighs and balls added to the intensity as Qui-Gons mouth moved up and down on his  
shaft. The exquisite sensations were sending him careening towards orgasm at a breakneck pace and he  
barely had the time bury his face in Bennys fur to stifle his scream before he was coming.

Fighting to hold back his own release, Qui-Gon savored the fluid filling his mouth, continuing to  
suckle and lick until he had milked every drop. Only when Obi-Wan's penis has fully softened, did he  
release it and get up from his knees. Pulling his spent lover into his arms, he looked into  
Obi-Wan's eyes and asked softly, "Was that what you needed, my own?"

Allowing the hand holding Benny to fall to his side, Obi-Wan took a moment to kiss Qui-Gon, stroking  
his tongue into his lover's mouth so that he could taste himself. When he pulled back, he replied,  
"It was a wonderful beginning, though I would like us both to satisfy many more of each other's needs  
before the sun rises." Stepping out of his leggings, he slid his fingers into the waistband of  
Qui-Gon's. "So what would you like? I would happily return the favor." Before Qui-Gon could reply,  
he slipped the hand holding Benny between them, stroking the bear over the heavy bulge in his  
Master's leggings and teased mischievously, "Unless you've decided that you prefer to play only with  
this little guy."

Qui-Gon took the bear from Obi-Wan, looking at it intently for a few moments as if actually  
contemplating Obi-Wan's suggestion before tossing it in the direction of the bed and scooping his  
naked lover into his arms. "As wonderful as Benny is, why would I settle for an imitation when the  
real thing is right in front of me?"

Using a touch of the Force to augment his strength, Qui-Gon stalked over to the bed and deposited  
Obi-Wan on it. He toed off his boots and stripped off his leggings then settled on the bed beside  
his lover. "Plus Benny is missing two integral elements that I find myself craving tonight." At  
Obi-Wan's confused look, he explained. "As you reminded me in your eloquent gift card, Benny is  
missing the necessary anatomical opening to allow penetration. But he is missing something else of  
equal importance."

Glancing over at the bear leaning against the wall, Obi-Wan asked somewhat petulantly, "He is? And  
just what is he missing?"

Never taking his eyes from Obi-Wan's face, Qui-Gon used his fingers to tease the sensitive skin  
behind his balls even as he penetrated his lover's body with tendrils of the Force. He continued his  
teasing caresses until he had dragged a number of moans, groans and pleas from the younger man.

"Oh yes, don't stop," Obi-Wan pleaded brokenly as the imaginary fingers inside him stroked over his  
prostate.

Qui-Gon shifted one of his legs under Obi-Wan's to increase his access and continued his touches as  
he drew a bottle of massage oil into his free hand. Pouring a substantial amount onto his fingers, he  
quickly replaced the tendrils of the Force with them. When another plea of, "more, please" filled  
the air, he declared huskily, "That's what. I find I have missed hearing the sounds of your pleasure  
as much as I have missed having you in my arms and I plan on doing all within my power to make sure  
the full array of those sounds ring through the air around us before this night is over."

"Yes," Obi-Wan hissed as he pushed down onto those exploring fingers. "Keep that up and you will get  
your fill and then some. I expect my voice will be hoarse from screaming come morning."

"I'll do my best," Qui-Gon chuckled, as he removed his fingers and shifted to kneel between Obi-Wan's  
thighs. Positioning himself at the stretched opening, he spread the remaining oil from his fingers  
into his shaft and pressed slowly forward until he was fully sheathed. "Oh yes, definitely no  
comparison."

Even as he gave himself over to the pleasure of having his lover inside him, Obi-Wan's  
passion-darkened eyes took on a mischievous glint as he glanced over Qui-Gon's shoulder. Struggling  
a little to access the Force in his current state, he finally was able to direct a tendril at the  
object of their earlier discussion and shift it between his Master's spread legs. He heard Qui-Gon's  
shuddering gasp when Benny's soft fur rubbed gently against the skin of his inner thighs and scrotum.  
He increased the pressure with each pass until he was rewarded with a throaty groan.

"Benny may not be able to make sounds but with he can definitely help me trigger some," Obi-Wan  
drawled. "And with his assistance, I should be able to insure that I won't be the only one whose  
voice is scream-roughened by morning."

Obi-Wan's knowing grin dissolved into a series of loud moans as Qui-Gon began thrusting inside him.  
As their passion grew, his hold on Benny eroded and the bear dropped onto the bed beside them.  
Glancing down to see Benny looking up at him with his little bear smile, he realized that with the  
assortment of things the bear would witness sharing their bedroom, it was a very good thing that  
Benny couldn't speak.

The end.


End file.
